


You stupid, Nephilim

by Coffeegirl84



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl84/pseuds/Coffeegirl84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the forced kiss from Camille Magnus is waiting for Alecs Call</p>
            </blockquote>





	You stupid, Nephilim

Magnus sighed. He was lying in his Loft in his bed and staring up to the ceiling.   
The Downworlder was only wearing a simple cobaltblue tunic – Alec's favourite colour – nothing special or special chains or rings.   
Because he didn't feel good enough... he was sad and frustrated and thoughtful – for the first time after over 400 years. And why? Because of Alec Lightwood and Camille Belcourt.   
Camille had blindsided him and kissed him in front of Alec and Isabelle and after that Alec realized what immortality means.  
Since he brought Clarys Mother back Alec and him hadn't talked to each other.  
Magnus had been secretly gone for 2 days and since than there had been nothing – no visits, no messages, no phone calls.

„Magnus?“

Magnus stayed where he was and kept staring at the ceiling. He knew, who had shouted his name. „In the Bedroom, Isabelle...“   
He heard the steps from her shoes and looked only shortly to her and then lay back down again. „What are you doing here?,“ he whispered and the blackhaired girl stepped closer. Her Hair was open and she was wearing a tight denim Jumpsuit. She smiled a little and leaned down to him.

„Checking on you.... What are YOU doing?“

„Starring at my ceiling.“

Isabelle sighed and lifted an eyebrow before she sat down.“You look sad,“ Magnus swallowed. „Alec is sad, too... you know? Why haven't you called him?“

„He didn't call me...“, he whispered.

Isabelle bit her lip. „I shouldn't say that but Alec is wounded... badly wounded.“

Magnus starled and sat up abruptly. „WHAT? … How bad?.... Why are you only saying that now?“ He clicked his fingers and he wore his shoes and jacket now. „How bad is it? What have you tried before coming here?“   
He went to the door and Isabelle followed him. „It is extremly bad... We tried everything we know.“   
Magnus shook his head. „You should have called earlier...“ He had the worst apprehensions after all Jace was with Valentine now, which had the cup.  
Anything could happen now....

 

Both ran to the base and Magnus could feel the eyes on him, but he didn't care. At this point only Alec was important for him. He regretted not having called. He regretted to have waited to see if Alec would come to him. How could this have happen?  
How could he ever think about living with a shadowhunter – about LOVING a shadowhunter?   
Love – yeah... he loved Alec and if Alec would die – earler or later as an old man – it would break Magnus heart so much so that he would want to die, too.  
ButAlec was worth it. Nobody else – only Alec and he wouldn't let him die today.  
So Isabelle stowed Magnus to a room and before he could say anything she pushed him into the room and shut the door.

„Isabelle.... What are you doing?“

„Drawing...“ she said in a sing-sang tone.

Magnus pulled a face – even if she drew runes onto the door he could still teleport.  
He sighed and looked around the room. This was a private room with a bed and other personal stuff. Not much – only a table, a couch and two shelfs full of books.   
Magnus began to smile and ran his finger over the back of the books.

„Magnus?“

The Warlock turned around and saw Alec half naked with a towel around his waist – obviously he had just showered. Magnus grumbled. „Obviously you are not hurt.“ 

„What?“

Magnus shrugged. „Isabelle... She said you were wounded...“

Alec smiled a little. „And you were worried about me?“

Magnus smiled back. „Of course...“ He came closer to Alec and Alec sighed a little. „Why haven't you called me?“ 

„I was scared,“ he admited quietly and looked down.

„Scared?“

Magnus nodded. „Yeah... scared that you didn't want me anymore because I'm immortal.“ He sat down on the edge of Alecs bed and played nervously with his fingers.  
Alec pulled a face „That's not it...“ whispered Alec – he toweld himself off and put some pants and a sweatjacket on while talking. „That's really not it.“  
The Shadowhunter looked down at him. „I mean... I will become old and ugly and you will always stay like this...“

„You will never become ugly to me.“

„I mean, Magnus... I know I will die one day and you won't... I don't want to only be an blink of an eye to you.“ He sat down next to Magnus and the Warlock sighed.

„I know it isn't easy for you but for me neither … I love you, Alexander... a Shadowhunter and a child of Lilith?... I … I never expected that something like this could happen... i didn't chose this... But from our first meeting there was this little spark I hadn't felt for centuries. I couldn't ignoe that … I know this won't be easy and i know someday you will die and i know that Day will break my heart and will break me into pieces... but until than i will love you... really.“  
He looked up and Alec smiled at him.

„You love me?“

Magnus sighed but smiled, too. „Yes, you stupid Nephilim“, and he leaned over and gave Alec a short kiss.  
Alec leaned his forehead against that of Magnus but he still had his eyes closed. „I missed you,“ he whispered.  
„I missed you, too,“ the Warlock smiled, while taking Alecs face into his hands and kissing him softly.


End file.
